User talk:Samantas5855
http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/d/d5/Savds.png __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 11:33, October 26, 2012 :| Don't add useless pages ~Kitten :/ Do not make pages like Operation Puffle because they are not confirmed. They need to be real. Operation Puffle Hi Samanta, Please note that the source from clubpenguininsiders.com is not good enough as a source. It dous not mention the image source, and it's the only site that posted information about htis. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:17, January 26, 2013 (UTC) WARNING LISTEN SAMANTAS FOR THE 29462384756 TIME IM NOT AN ADMIN, AND DONT EVEN EDIT MY USERPAGE ONLY IF I''' GIVE YOU PERMISSION!! THE DUDE THATS ANGRY WITH YOU... Mascot Passwords Hi Samantas5855, I have noticed you have uploaded the photo with you logging in as Herbert. You obviously know the password to the account as do I but do you know any other mascot passwords? Mascot Passwords Hi Samantas5855, Yes I already knew what Herbert's password was but do you know ANY OTHERS!!??? Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Mascot Passwords Hi Samantas5855, Yes I already knew what Herbert's password was but do you know ANY OTHERS!!??? what is herbert's password? Mascot Passwords Hi Samantas5855, Do you know any other mascot passwords? Mascot Pwds Hi Samantas, Do you know any mascot passwords apart from Herbert's? 15:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ban/Unbann Former Wig Icons Hi, Samantas5855. First of all, thank you for uploading all those new wig icons! Second, when you add one to an article, make sure to move the former icon to the gallery like so: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Iconic&diff=938038&oldid=934835. That's all! Have a nice day. ;) --Hey.youcp 22:19, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:41, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Samanta . I added you on Facebook . Accept please :) (Vasilis me lene) Signature Hi Samanta, Please note that your signature was moved to User:Samantas5855/sign. For signing, add to your preferences: This is to prevent random template names taken for signatures, and part of the signature policy. When using a long signature in the future, please do it in a user sub page and sign in the same way. Thank you for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! options i want options. Lowcatzrock (talk) 23:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: Gavers101 Hi, Samantas. Thank you for reporting this. Your recording was especially useful since the chat bot was not in chat. I have banned this user from chat infinitely. Thanks for your help. -- 22:28, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm your target, eh? So, I saw your signature on this page, and apparently i'm your "next target". I would like to wish you luck for whatever you're targeting me for. Because I have been "targeted" by people that are nearly twice your age and just as smart and cunning (if not more so) then you are ;) Also, if you'd like, please tell me what exactly you're targeting me for. [[User:Cp kid|'' Supah ]]''Fly. '' 05:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha no, what is that? And honestly why are you targeting me? ;) [[User:Cp kid| CK '']]''Playing CP since Nov. 15, 2007. ''''Jealous yet? '' 18:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) ** 1T 1S D3S1GN3D TO PUT THE US3RN4M3 OF WHO3V3R S33S TH3 S1G EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY I HAVE A HAT FULL OF BOMB, A HAND FULL OF CRAP, AND A HEAD FULL OF NOTHING! Bow down to me or suffer the consequences! Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Eaglesrule8's Pin Tracker Hi Samanta, Please note that i deleted '''Template:Eaglesrule8's Pin Tracker. I don't really mind if you create other templates based on it, but according to the template's history, you just copied the endire page and changed some text here and there. If you do something like that, please let me know about it first. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D RE:Merry Christmas! Thanks for the "Merry Christmas!" wish! I really appreciate it, and I hope you have a great Christmas as well! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 19:43, December 13, 2013 (UTC)' sorry forgot you :P Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 15:18, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:38, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Banning ME from chat for something I did not do? And I don't think you're a admin! I hope you know, displaying the banning things arent exactly trophies to ban an innocent player for following etiquette in chat. ☺Swanflutter♫This is the ❄Besties☃ 05:23, January 7, 2014 (UTC)